


Aftershave and Taco Meat

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: reel_merlin, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: FOR REEL-MERLIN:Gwaine Green: an ice devouring sex tornado, and Arthur Pendragon: a classic skater defined by elegance and precision, tie for gold and have to share the podium. Of course, the ensuing fight will lead them to be banned from the sport, then have to work together to make a comeback in pairs competition, while at the same time avoiding the scheming brother-sister team of Mordred and Morgana who exploit their brother Merlin to help them cheat by driving a wedge between our heroes, but of course Merlin and Arthur hit it off, and Gwaine learns that the lone wolf needs a brother. Or something.





	Aftershave and Taco Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, let me tell you about this piece. **shakes fist in anger** I wasn’t in a good place when I did it, and ended up hate-finishing it fuelled by spite. It’s a shame, cuz I had big dreams for a series of pieces. Blades of Glory works surprisingly well with Merlin characters, LOL!


End file.
